This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
During a total knee arthroplasty, some orthopedic surgeons prefer to balance the flexion and extension gaps with a gap spacer. This typically involves inserting individual spacers of different thicknesses one spacer at a time until the ligaments are properly tensed. An individual spacer must thus be removed and replaced each time an adjustment of the flexion/extension gaps is desired. Some systems include a single primary spacer block and a plurality of shims that can be added to the block to increase the overall thickness of the primary block. To make an adjustment, the primary spacer block must be removed and shims must be either added or removed from the primary spacer block. With both systems, the spacer must be undesirably removed from the joint for the flexion/extension gap to be adjusted.
After the femur and tibia have been prepared, the surgeon must determine the thickness of the tibial bearing insert to be implanted. Tibial bearing trial systems typically include a tibial trial and a plurality of bearing inserts of different thicknesses, which can be selectively coupled to the tibial trial. The bearing inserts must be individually inserted into the joint space and coupled to the tibial trial until the bearing of the desired thickness is identified.
A joint spacer and bearing trial that can be provided with different thicknesses without having to remove the spacer from the joint space would thus be desirable.